Saving Reno Original
by Desbrina
Summary: Reno is kidnapped by a local gang, but the Turks will have to sacrifice something in oder to get him back, but are they willing to pay the price of the sacrifice.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, nothing more.

Please note there is a later version of the story started: .net/s/5335682

Prologue

A figure is seen, standing in the darkness of the ally, for others are circling him. The leader closes in, draws a knife, puts it to the mans throat and slits it.

The Next Day

The same gang is seen in the ally again. They are talking about their next hit.

"Let's try something a bit harder next time," the leader says. "How about president Rufus?" there are murmurs of agreement from his followers.

At Rufus's House

Rude is already at Rufus's house.

"This is not a good idea," a gang member says. "A Turk is here."

"You should have known that a Turk would be here. They are, after all his body guards," the leader says.

"Yeah, but anyway," another member says. "There's four of us and one of him."

The four of them head towards the house. The leader and one other member go to the back door while the other two go to the front. The knock on the front door and Rude answers it. They keep Rude occupied while the others break in through the back door. Rude hears Rufus cry out and rushes to see what happened, leaving the front door open. He sees the leader with a knife and a gun out. Rude charges at him just before the leader tries to stab Rufus. Rude takes the stab and the leader shoots Rufus. The gang leave and Rude phones for an ambulance.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Reno stood in Tseng's office. He had just been told about what had happened to Rufus and Rude. Tseng is ordering Reno to take a few soldiers with him and kill the gang. As Reno begins to leave Tseng calls out to him.

"Be careful Reno." Reno smiles, he has been told where the gang hangs out and where their base is. He heads to where the base is and silently goes in, with two soldiers, leaving one on lookout. The gang, who are across the street spot the soldier and head off into the ally, waiting to ambush them. Reno and the soldiers come out, finding nothing, head to the ally. About halfway down they realise that no one is in the ally, or so they think. Reno heads a rattling from the way they just came. Two of the gang members appear in front of him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The leader asks from behind, as the gang members pull out their guns and point them at Reno and the soldiers. They pull their triggers but only two of the soldiers are killed. Reno and the other soldier manage to dodge it and land behind a garbage truck. Reno could see the one part of the ally is clear and the soldiers sees it and makes a run for it, but is shot before he can get to it. Reno hears someone trying to creep up behind him and turns to find a gun pointed at his head. He kicks the gun out of the mans hand only to find the other two coming at him. He draws his rod and swings it at the closest one and he falls to the floor, temporally stunned. The other two charge at him and he dodges out of the way, striking one as he goes past. The stunned one recovers and kicks the back of Reno's knees, knocking Reno to the floor. The three of them pounce as the leaders watches, an evil smile on his face. The last things Reno see is the darkness surrounding him then he loses consciousness.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It has been two hours since Reno was suppose to check in and Tseng is getting worried.

"Head from Reno yet?" Rude asks. Tseng shakes his head. "This isn't like Reno."

"I hope he's alright." A phone starts to ring. "That's probably Reno. Hello."

"Hello Tseng," a voice says.

"Who is it?" Tseng asks.

"Do you not recognise my voice?" the voice asks. "It Kaya."

"What do you want?" Tseng asks.

"I want lots of things, but mainly I want to see you suffer for what you did to my dad. Come to our ally way alone tonight. I want to talk to you alone. You can bring a weapon if you wish but it wont do you any good." He hangs up.

"Who was it?" Elena asks.

"Definitely not Reno," Rude comments.

"No, not Reno. It was Kaya, the leader of the darkness gang," Tseng says.

"What'd he want?" Elena asks.

"He said he wants many things but want to make me suffer the most."  
"How'd he get hold of the Turks privet number? Only Shin-Ra employees now it," Elena asks.

"I think we have something even bigger to worry about at the moment," Tseng says.

"Reno," is all that Rude says.

"I'm going to the ally way. Its me he wants so he may let Reno go," Tseng suggests. "He wants to make me suffer after all."

"But he may kill you as well as Reno," Elena comments.

"I'll just have to take that risk."

So Tseng heads to the ally way to meet with Kaya. In the ally he sees Kaya with a gun to Reno's head and the other three-gang members stand behind them.

"I'm here. Let Reno go," Tseng orders.

"No, its not as simple as that Tseng," Kaya says. "I said I would make you suffer. But I am willing to make a trade. Reno for the president." Reno's eyes open wide.

"He wont do that," Reno comments. One of the gang members responds to his comment by punching him in the stomach.

"If you wish to live I suggest that you shut up," Kaya says to Reno. "You bring me the president in four days and I'll let Reno go. But at the end of the fourth day I haven't received the president I will kill him. Long and painful. You have four days Tseng, four days." Kaya and his gang leave, dragging Reno with them.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tseng returns to the Turks offices. As soon as he walks through the door Elena starts asking questions.

"Where's Reno? Is he all right? What do they want?"

"Calm down Elena," Tseng says. "They'll let Reno go if they get the president."

"Reno's life is not worth that much," Rude says, almost sadly.

"How can you say that? Reno's your best friend," Elena asks.

"Elena, did you not hear a word I said. They want the president and we can't give him to them."

"Oh."

"And they _will_ kill Reno in four days unless they get him," Tseng says.

"How do you know that?" Elena asks.

"Because I know them."

"We can't give them the president," Rude says.

"But we can't let them kill Reno," Elena argues.

"Don't worry. I wont let them," Tseng says.

"You?"

"They'll kill Reno instantly if anyone other than the president and I are there," Tseng says. "But don't worry. You'll get to help me."

"How?" Elena asks.

"I want you two on the top of the surrounding buildings and to kill Kaya if you can," Tseng says. "But don't put Reno in any more danger than he already is."


End file.
